Nuevo Dia
by BTRInMyPants
Summary: La vida de cuatro chicos en Palm woods, con sus tipicas travesias. Tal vez un nuevo amor lo cambiara todo en la vida de Hortense Logan Mitchell. James descubrira que hay cosas más importantes que solo verse en un espejo.
1. Broken Dreams

**1. Broken dreams**

Gustavo había estado trabajando con los _cuatro perros _toda la tarde, pero todo el esfuerzo era inaudito y no valía la pena por lo que agredió verbalmente a los chicos. James, Carlos, Kendall y Logan eran principiantes. No tenían la noción del tiempo que le hacían perder a su productor, el se pasaba semanas y hasta a veces meses componiendo una sola canción, y cuando llegaba la hora de practicar, los muchachos se esforzaban por dar lo mejor de ellos en su perfomance, pero esto no parecía bastarle a Gustavo.

"Kendall, deja de contradecirme. Lo único que haces es cuestionar cada uno de mis pensamientos, direcciones y movimientos. Yo soy tu jefe ahora y debes respetar mis órdenes. Hoy me canse de vos." Recriminó Gustavo.

"Vamos , no puede echarnos de aquí. Trataremos de hacerlo mejor, pero…" intervino Kendall.

"Eso, ¿podes dejar de hacer eso? Siempre me interrumpís y después te haces el _machito _desafiándome a estar de acuerdo con tus propuestas."

"¡MACHO, MACHO MAN!" cantó atrevidamente Carlos.

"¡Ustedes tienen que hacer lo que yo les diga! Pero, te voy a decir una cosa, a todos ustedes. Hoy, vos y tus amigos se van a ir del estudio más temprano, y eso es ahora."

Ellos solo querían divertirse, pero eso les estaba costando bastante con las múltiples peleas y discusiones, soportando todo aquel estrés. Chicos que nunca en su vida hubieran imaginado que un productor desesperado los encontraría en un pueblo como Minnesota para transformarlos en ídolos adolescentes. Tal vez la decisión de Gustavo fue interesante, pero realmente había herido sus sentimientos. Tanto los chicos como Gustavo deberían hacer los pases pronto, o el trabajo de prepararlos para llegar a la cima, que había llevado más de siete meses, hubiera sido en vano.

Logan condujo de regreso a Palm Woods. Carlos se encontraba en el asiento trasero ahogando sus penas en un vaso descartable lleno de gaseosa.

"Ustedes siempre arruinan los sueños de la demás gente. Logan no te cuesta nada ponerle un poco de pilas a tu baile. Si Gustavo dice que te hace falta practica, hace algo para cambiarlo. ¡Este es mi destino, no lo arruines!" dijo James escupiendo cada una de las palabras.

"James, bajemos un cambio. Logan no tiene la culpa, somos un grupo y ninguno de nosotros realmente está esforzándose para satisfacer los deseos de Gustavo." dijo Kendall para defender a su amigo de toda la vida. "Y no es más tu sueño desde que yo quedé desgraciadamente involucrado en esto y decidí que seriamos un grupo."

"Todos sacrificamos nuestro futuro por vos, James. Sos un desconsiderado." Exclamó Carlos en un tono de lamento y molestia combinados.

"No vamos a pelear entre nosotros ahora. Dejaremos eso para otro momento, ahora estamos muy cansados. Solo quiero llegar a casa, tomar un baño y prevenir algún intercambio de conversación con ustedes para no romper definitivamente esta amistad que hay entre nosotros." Dijo Logan para finalizar una discusión que sabía que iría a terminar en un desastre y separarlos para siempre. El discurso de este pequeño cerebro andante en crecimiento siempre solía tener la razón. Y de algún modo u otro convencía a los demás chicos para calmarse y 'tomarse un tiempo'.

Finalmente llegaron al lobby del hotel, donde el señor Bitters controló que estuvieran realmente tranquilos para que no volviera a repetirse lo mismo de la última vez que entraron por las puertas principales. Trato de sobornarlos para que se alocaran y así Gustavo Rocque luego le pagaría tres maletines repletos de dinero para las reparaciones del lugar. Pero desistió cuando los chicos caminaron por el pasillo y se subieron al ascensor totalmente abatidos.

La Señora Knight no se encontraba en el apartamento, por lo que los chicos se turnaron para prepararse un sándwich así no se dedicaban ni siquiera una mirada fulminante o tal vez de perdón en el caso de James, que sentía que todo se debía por su culpa.

"Logan debes comer algo. Te preparare algo." Comentó Kendall sentado frente la mesada, mirando hacia al interior del luminoso cuarto de ambos.

De repente, las luces se apagaron. Logan parecía estar respetando su régimen de dialogo muy seriamente.

**Nota del autor**

**Kendall: Me hiciste quedar como un pelmazo...Y Marla, ¿por qué hablamos asi, de esa manera?**

**Carlos: Callate Kendall, callate. Mira yo lo que digo.**

**Yo: Van a ver que despues se va a dar vuelta el plato. Y hablan asi porque estan profesando la regionalizacion de mi pais, listo.**

**James: ¡Me dejaste como un iluso! ¿Por qué Logan...?**

**Yo: El es el cerebro chicos, no es que...**

**Logan: No necesito que me defiendan, soy el más grande.**

**Yo: Y el más chiquilin. Ahora, dejenme continuar...**


	2. Our Changing Mood

**2. Our Changing Mood**

Carlos despertó y encontró el cuerpo tembloroso de James tendido en el suelo del living. Eran las seis de la mañana, el horario en el que Carlos siempre iba por un vaso de agua a la cocina, pero esta vez lo omitió. Trató de ayudarlo a reincorporarse del suelo tomándolo por debajo de los hombros y a acomodarse en el sillón.

"Cuando va a ser el día que dejes de sobre exigirte demasiado hermano." Susurró Carlos en plena oscuridad. "¿No ves como te afecta? Esas manchas, moretones, desmayos, mal humores no llegan por osmosis."

"Nunca vas a entender." Replicó James sin aliento.

"¿Qué cosa no entiendo James?, ¿lo que veo? Me parece que se mucho más que vos y como tu amigo te digo que no esta nada divertido verte sin comer y hacer ejercicio."

"Y yo te pido que me dejes en paz, este era mi sueño. Siempre supe que a la larga o la corta alguno de ustedes lo iba a arruinar y es por eso que tengo que mantenerme en forma por si aparecen nuevos vínculos con puertas abiertas."

Mama Knight, y los demás chicos salieron de sus habitaciones. El barullo pareció haberlos despertado, y como todos ellos saben, cuando Carlos y James discuten ambos terminan afectados, por lo que decidieron intervenir.

"Estas peleas matutinas de ahora en más terminaron." Dijo Mama Knight. "Ustedes son amigos, casi hermanos, y tienen que aprender a convivir con el otro y sus diferencias. Viven juntos practicamente las 24 horas del día, y me van a decir que ahora no se toleran ni el silencio tan abrumador este." Pero no consigió resolver o ayudar a desarmar ese ambiente tan pesado que habi acomenzado a formarse.

"No puedo seguir con esto." dijó suavemente Kendall lanzando el cuaderno de su tarea de Biologia.

"Si queres te ayudo, no estoy tan ocupado..." ofrecio amablemente Logan sentado en el sillón. Los chicos parecian hablarse como si fueran unos completos extraños. El avanzó hacia el centro de la habitación y se arrimó en una silla de la mesa frente a la de Kendall. Carlos y James no se movieron de sus respectivos lugares, ni siquiera pispearon. No vaya a ser que uno se cruzara con la mirada del otro en un intento de entender la situación.

"Me refiero a que no quiero pelear. Estoy harto de que nos _cortemos la cara. _Nadie mato a nadie, basta." exclamó Kendall levantandose de su asiento y guardando sus cuadernos en la mochila.

Logan habia agarrado su libro de Biologia II para ayudarlo a terminar, pero Kendall se lo arrebató de las manos y le hizo un ademán para que se dirigieran a la mesada para estar mas cerca de James y Carlos. Hasta ahora el único que hablaba era Kendall. Los chicos solo callaban y asentian como suelen hacer en todos los momentos que Kendall esta por lanzar su sermón.

"James, perdón. No pense antes de hablar, nunca lo hago. Es un impulso. Y no quiero sonar contradictorio, pero sos realmente terco" Kendall recibió un codazo de Logan."Perdón. Carlos, vos deberias disculparte tambien."

Carlos levanto la mirada de su plato y vió como James le echaba una mirada fulminante. "James, _dale, media pila loco. _Vamos a tratar de llevarnos mejor para causar menos lios. Por lo menos hasta que tengamos que vivir bajo el mismo techo."

"Odio cuando se ponen sentimentales." dijo James sorbiamente, aún con la mirada en su comida. "Esta todo bien." Y aún nada estaba solucionado.

El silencio después de sus palabras les parecio eterno. De repente Katie sale de su habitación e interviene para calmar el ambiente.

"Yo pienso que deberian relajarse. Salir, hacer algo juntos. Ustedes solian ser divertidos, estos dias no solamente los afectan a ustedes...Mama y yo no sabiamos si iban a lograr superar sus diferencias esta vez."

"Como se te va a ocurrir eso tonta. Aca somos todos familia." dijó Kendall apoyando uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de su hermana, con la mirada en el horizonte. "Me gustaria invitar a estos chicos a una noche solo para nosotros...pero si seguimos en veremos..."

El sabía que diciendo eso, James entenderia. 'Una noche solo para nosotros' era igual a decir '_Hoy fue locura, pero esta noche la ciudad es nuestra.' _El nunca dejaba atrás un plan de Kendall, el siempre penso que era un genio para organizar salidas. James brincó de su silla, levantó ambos platos de la mesa, sin fijarse si Carlos habia terminado todo.

"No creo estar de acuerdo en que esta noche salgamos de...vos sabes." recriminó Logan.

"Vos siempre tan antipatico, dale que no te va a venir mal." la voz de Kendall parecia mimosa, y guiñando un ojo continuó "A ver si conoces a alguien interesante con tus trucos de baile."

"Tengo dos objeciones. Primero, soy malisimo bailando, hasta el señor Rocque lo ha dicho. Segundo, esa música de lata que siempre esta sonando lastima mis oidos esclesiasticos." dijó Logan finjiendo ser superior a los demás.

"¿Nos agarro el complejo de inferioridad en el dia de hoy, o nos comimos un payaso de desayuno amigo? No seas amargo, que te llevamos de las narices." Logan no lograria quitarle esta oportunidad despues de mucho tiempo. James estaba empañado en que asistirian. Al parecer una juntada entre amigos lograba solucionar todo. Y mas si se hablaban de estos chicos.

La decisión estaba hecha. Los chicos amaban salir juntos de noche. Nunca se sabia que sucederia despues, todo era suspenso pero a la vez descontrol. Y mientras James estuviera entre todo el enruedo, todo se tornaba en diversión. Kendall y Carlos estaban muy ansiosos, y nostalgicos recordaban lo sucedido en la ultima noche en ciudad. En su habitación, James se encontraba acomodando su cabellera. Logan, aún sin estar listo, estaba en su habitación eligiendo la vestimenta que usaria esa noche.

Uno nunca se detenia a pensar que Logan era el tipo de chico que nunca recibia mucha atención. Medianamente bajo, con el pelo no a la ultima moda pero arreglado, y con una sonrisa variadamente deslumbrante. Desde que se habia mudado a Palm Woods, todos los miraban como el genio de los _cuatro perros _y alli terminaba todo. Le costaba integrarse o comunicarse con gente nueva, pero cuando lo intentaba, tarde o temprano siempre lo lograba. Era un chico que simplemente le gustaba disfrutar la vida en situaciones tranquilas y cotidianas. De vez en cuando la fiera Mitchell se liberaba. Ese era el rasgo que nadie conocia, solia entusiasmarse demasiado una vez que entraba en confianza. Ese lado lo habia heredado de sus raices, pero sin embargo siempre era considerado un chico sin mucha discusión. Logan era confiable, una persona que nunca se le ocurriria traicionar a alguien. Inocente y simpatico a su manera, pero siempre caia bien a la primera impresion de chico aplicado. Comparado con lo otros chicos de la era moderna, formaba parte de la sociedad _chapada a la antigua. _Comunmente no lo encontrarias muy entusiasmado en una fiesta con muchas personas, pero siempre buscaba un lado positivo: le agraba la idea de tener oportunidades para conocer personas que tal vez pensaban igual que el o que en el futuro surgieran grandes amistades. Si bien tenia un intelecto muy amplio, sin contar la parte academica, aún era inmaduro. Todavia trataba de encontrar su personalidad, pero nunca dejaria de buscarle soñando en grande. Toda esta mudanza a nuevas tierras con llamativas propuestas habian ayudado a dejar bastantes cosas del pasado atras, a superar y seguir adelante con la mente en el juego y la cabeza siempre en alto para no demostrar nunca descepcion. Kendall admiraba mucho ese aspecto de el, el valor con que cumplia con sus tareas aún estando aflijido pero demostrando que la vida era una sola y que el camino habia que transitarlo alegremente.

"¡Logan, ya estamos dejando el apartamento!" gritó Carlos cerrando la puerta del departamento. "Te esperamos en el auto, no te tardes mucho igual." dijo del otro lado de la puerta.

No se sabia que era lo que más le preocupaba a Logan si el siempre los habia acompañado a cada evento. Tenia el presentimiento de que algo muy extraño podria llegar a sucederle y estaba asustado de no poder lidiar con aquello. No después de...Evitó que esa desconocida sensación se apoderada completamente de el y se incorporó de su cama para terminar de vestirse. Unas zapatillas, camisa y jeans a tono lo vestian. De un avento tomó su chaqueta de cuerina negra del perchero en el living y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Antes de tomar el picaporte se dijo a si mismo "Sobreviviras" y salió sin más que perder.

**Nota del autor**

**Logan: ¡Buena, que se hacia el misterioso!**

**Kendall: Como te gusta jugar con nosotros en tu mente.**

**Marla: Estas celoso.**

**Carlos: ¿De quién, de Logan? Pfffffffff, espero aparecer mas en el proximo capitulo.**

**Yo: Pienso hacerles lo mismo, solo que por ahora necesito de Logan. **

**James: ¿Por qué elegis a Logan antes que a mi? Yo soy mucho más "esclesiastico"**

**Yo: Porque nunca salgo con personas que sean mas lindas que moi. Yo, Mercedes Griffin.**

**Logan: ¿Entonces quedamos en que soy el más feo y amargo?**

**Yo: Ya van a ver, yo dije que despues la ultima gota del vaso lo colmaria todo.**

**Logan: Marla, no me respondiste...**

**James: Espero que tengas algo mejor para mi y Carlos...**


	3. Start Me Up

**3. Start me up**

"Donde se junta la hinchada, Logan no te nos pierdas." respondió James.

"No necesito que cuiden de mi." Logan parecia algo molesto.

"Nos vamos a dividir, y después nos juntamos si quieren. Cualquier cosa tenemos celulares. James, vamos." dijó Kendall y de un ciantamen se bajó de auto.

Habian llegado a la noche de los reyes de Hollywood. Los dirigentes de esta fiesta solian ser los hijos del alcalde de Los Angeles, y siempre se llevaban acabo en el bar más grande de dicho estado. Solia ser una de las fiestas mas grandes y concurridas que se daban durante el año y James con su compañero amante de las fiestas Carlos solian comportarse alocadamente y eso les gustaba a todos ya que siempre levantaban el animo involuntariamente. Ellos simplemente no podrian nunca ausentarse a estos tipos de eventos.

Pero esa vez Carlos estaba agradecido de que su compañia fuera Logan. El año pasado habia terminado en medio de una pelea en que James tendria que haberse hecho responsable, y aunque lo disfruto mucho y haya aclarado todo en el momento, no queria que volviera a suceder este año. Logan apagó el motor del automóvil y salió de el después de que Carlos lo hiciera. Juntos se adentraron al lugar con caras de pocos amigos y con las luces del sitio sobre ellos a punto de marearlos.

"Podemos comenzar con unos tragos...no sera algo muy _subido de tono _este año." dijó Carlos haciendo un ademán para que Logan se sentara a su lado.

Logan no emitió palabra alguna, solo se acomodo a su derecha e intercambiaron algunas miradas de vez en cuando. Después de cierto tiempo alli, tres amigas del lugar se sentaron en los sillones que se encontraban cerca de la mesa del bar donde ellos se encontraban. Una de ellas parecia estar estremadamente molesta, e hizo notar que si tuviera la oportunidad de bailar con un caballero pronto se le iria. Carlos, gracias a su instinto de rescate a la dulce damicela en apuros, comentó que trataria de hacer una nueva amiga, dejando a Logan bebiendo solo el ultimo trago que habian pedido. Carlos se acomodo en los sillones junto con las recien llegadas e invitó a la pista de baile a la más extrovertida de ellas. Su elección fue sabia, ya que después de una charla en la que intervinieron todas ellas, escogió la chica con la que más química habia tenido durante la misma. Y ahora que positivo mas positivo estaban juntos, un negativo no llegaria para arruinar el momento. La profecia no defraudaria a ningun de los dos. Buena onda, morena, muy coqueta, con rasgos latinos y llevando un vestido color ambar...era el estilo que Carlos buscaba en su chica ideal. Y ahora parecia haberla encontrado.

Luego de compartir tres canciones junto a Laura, su nueva amiga, volvieron a los sillones uno detras del otro. Las amigas de Laura parecian no haberse movido de alli. Logan se habia transladado hasta la barra para cuando Carlos habia notado que habia estado saludandose con una de ellas a distancias.

"Amigate Logan" gritó Carlos percatandose de la conexion de miradas entre el y una de las chicas.

"Estoy bien aca." Logan no queria saber nada.

"Perdón..." Carlos miró a la chica con la que tanto se intercambiaban palabras con los ojos."¿Sería algo descortés de mi parte si pidiera un trago gratis para la señorita y tratara de hablar con mi amigo en la barra? No quiero sonar atolondrado, pero lograra llevar una charla descente junto al señor solo si se le acerca." Carlos no podia contener la risa.

Una muchacha que gracias a la poca luz y su pelo bastante rizado no se le lograba distinguir del todo su cara se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia Logan.

"Hola...Logan?" dijo timidamente

Logan permaneció callado hasta que vió que eso incomodaba a la chica con la que se habia estado saludando anteriormente y que permanecia intacta en su posicion. Tanto el como ella no habian tenido el coraje previo de acercarse y la ahora que habian avanzado un paso, Logan no sabia como reaccionar. La vio sonrojarse y a punto de volver con sus amigas y se dijo "Intentalo."

"¿Te conozco de algún lado?" Esa pregunta parecio sorprenderla. Parecian haberse estado calificando con la mirada y tratando de averiguar quien era el uno del otro, pero ningun habia tenido la suficiente valentia para tomar la iniciativa. "Soy Logan Mitchell." extendio su mano para estrecharla con la suya pero esta vez reacciono diferente. Al tomar su mano, la besó y la invito a que se sentara a su lado.

"¡Logan Mitchell! Tal vez no te acordas de mi, soy Isabella...Isabella Di Razioli." dijo mientras se acomodaba en la silla a su derecha jugueteando con los mechones que colgaban de su larga y abundante cabellera.

"¡Como podria olvidarme de ese apellido! Yo sabia que te me hacias conocida...Esos rulos, imposible olvidarlos." Logan se levantó de su asiento para abrazarla y ella le devolvio el agasajo nerviosamente. Isabella se estremecio al sentir el cálido abrazo de Logan. "¡Hola otra vez!" dijo el para calmarla,y rompieron en risas.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Logan rapidamente entro en confianza con Isabella. Hacia tanto tiempo que no sabia nada de ella y estaba realmente emocionado por su encuentro.

"Perdón, no tendria que haber dejado que tomaras la iniciativa. Eso fue muy poco caballeroso."

"No te hagas problemas, ambos solemos ser extremedamente timidos al principio."

"Igualmente, no habla bien de un hombre." Logan prefirió callarse. Eso no solia importar por ahora, no mas que ponerse al tanto con su amiga que despues de haber dejado Minessota en el ultimo grado de la educacion primaria habia perdido contacto alguno.

Debido al ambiente no pudieron charlar demasiado. Logan e Isabella bailaron juntos toda la noche, torpemente. Ninguno de los dos eran mas destinados para llamar la atencion que bailando como el espacio y la musica se los permitia. Al final de la noche intercambiaron sus celulares para anotarse el nuevo numero del otro y quedaron en volverse a comunicarse lo antes posible. Isabella estaba descansando unos dias en la casa de una de sus amigas, por lo que antes de partir lo mas probable fuera que se volvieran a ver. Algo totalmente contrario a lo esperado al final habia sucedido: Logan se habia encontrado con una amiga de la infancia. Esa sensación no era mas que para confundirlo y hundirlo en absurdos pensamientos.

James y Kendall no habian tenido la misma suerte que Carlos y Logan con respecto a nuevas amistades. Mencionaron haberse aburrido un poco pero haberla pasado en grande con los ultios hitazos que sonaron ya que habian superado sus diferencias. Kendall no habia bebido por lo tanto se encargó de llevarlos a todos sanos y salvos al hotel de regreso. Los cuatro estuvieron listos para comenzar de nuevo y respetarse el uno al otro mientras su deseo fuera mayor que la angustia del otro y vivieran juntos el gran sueño acordado.

**Nota del autor**

**Yo: Esperen...Logan...algo esta mal...**

**Logan: Pero, si ya habia pasado esa sensación de... **

**Kendall: Hola, ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo que esperemos****?**

**Carlos: Que buena onda este capitulo.**

**Logan: ¿Quién es Isabella?**

**Yo: Otra vez interrumpiendo...**


	4. Livin In Sin

**4. Living in sin**

Era común despertar con los rayos del sol entrando desde el mínimo espacio entre abierto de las persianas y que chocaran fuertemente contra la cara de los chicos. A una semana de la noche en que Logan e Isabella se habían reencontrado, en la misma fiesta Carlos había conseguido una amiga con la que tenían mucha química según James. El día siguiente a esa noche, Kendall había recibido una llamada de Kelly en la que solicitaba a los cuatro muchachos en el estudio de Gustavo. Trataron de establecer algunas que otras normas, y que Gustavo fuera algo más comprensible con cuatro adolescentes agotados por la gran demanda a la que él los sometía diariamente.

Kendall propuso que Gustavo los dejara crear una canción en conjunto para el próximo álbum, y prometía que sería un hitazo. Cuando Kendall lo decía era porque realmente lo seria. El nunca fallaba con su palabra, y esta no seria la primera vez.

**The right things to say, is just a little too late.**

_Las cosas verdaderas que debería decirte, ya es un poco tarde._

**Just so you know, this feeling is taking control over me.**

_Solo para que sepas, este sentimiento se esta apoderando de mi._

**Sadly screaming I said "I have to have you now"**

_Tristemente gritando yo dije "tengo que tener ahora"_

**I am the one who would hold you till the end of times**

_Yo soy el que estaría para ti hasta el final de los tiempos._

**But I guess you were lost, and now is just a little too late.**

_Pero supongo que estabas perdida, y ahora ya es un poco tarde._

**There you were, freedom you feel by his side.**

_Ahi estabas, decías que sentías libertad a su lado_

**I could hold you through the night**

_Yo podría haber esta apoyándote toda la noche_

**to make up your sorrows and scars he has done to your heart.**

_para arreglar todas tus penas y las heridas que él le habían causado a tu corazón._

**But is just a little to late.**

_Pero creo que ya es algo tarde._

"Alguno anda mal de amores" exclamó Gustavo al leer la letra que los chicos habían escrito en su cuaderno. "Chicos, vamos a tener que modificarla. No creo que a los fanáticos les gustase una letra de arrepentimiento."

"¡Mira que es todo lo contrario!" dijo James enfocando su mirada en Carlos y Logan que se encontraban con sus celulares en mano.

"No podemos escribirte a lo _Alicia Keys,_ Gustavo. Nos estas pidiendo una _Leona Lewis _y para eso nos hace falta mucha manija en el mercado." argumentó Carlos a las declaraciones de Gustavo y guardando su celular en el bolsillo.

"Carlos vos queres un milagro." dijo Kendall. "La revisaremos. Te haré saber cuando la hayamos terminado Gustavo."

Uno de los celulares repiqueteó. Era un mensaje entrante de la bandeja de Logan. "También me gustaría verte. ¿Hoy estas libre? Por lo que veo Carlos se va a encontrar con Laura." Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en el pálido rostro de Logan. "Nos vemos hoy entonces. Salimos del estudio y vamos por ustedes."

"Tu risa es más patética, salgan de acá ahora bichos." dijo celosamente Gustavo. "Solamente espero que esta salida mejore sus actitudes masculinas."

Ninguno de los cuatro entendió lo que quiso decir Gustavo. Se despidieron de el y de Kelly prometiendo por última vez que mejorarían su canción, y se dirigieron al auto de regreso. Al subir al mismo, Carlos y Logan fueron molestados por James y Kendall sobre sus nuevas 'amigas con futuro compromiso'. Logan, que era el más serio de todos, no presto atención a las cosas que decían. El conocía a Isabella como alguien podría decir _de toda la vida_, y ahora se encontrarían para ponerse al día. Carlos, hizo todo lo contrario. Mientras le indicaba a Logan que calles tomar hasta la casa de Laura, regaño a los chicos con el hecho de que ellos por lo menos habían encontrado nuevas relaciones. Eso pareció bastarles a Kendall y James para terminar de burlarse de los chicos, y Carlos chocó los cinco con Logan complicadamente.

Al llegar a destino, Kendall estaba preocupado porque tanto ni el como James tenian carnet de conductor pero Carlos los animó a que solo eran unas pocas cuadras hasta el hotel.

Carlos estaba a punto de tocar el timbre del hogar de Laura hasta que escucho que alguien viniendo desde el patio trasero venia corriendo y decía "Estamos aca afuera chicos, ¡hola!".

Los cuatro se saludaron amigablemente y Laura los guió hacia el patio trasero de su casa. Allí era todo un despiole: Laura tenia su reposera con todas sus cartas desparramadas y el vaso de limonada en el cespéd junto a una pequeña mesa de madera la cual sobre ella se hayaba un plato de galletas surtidas. A diferencia de su sitio, el de Isabella conservaba un aspecto odernado. Laura les ofreció traerles unos asientos para los recien llegados, pero ambos decidieron acomodarse en el suelo para no causar muchas molestias.

Logan comenzaba a desesperarse psicológicamente. Carlos era muy conversador, y demandantemente extrovertido en comparación con él. Laura parecia realmente entretenerse con sus chistes y sus anécdotas. A veces se lograba escuchar una risa a lo muy bajo de Isabella. Logan no la recordaba de aquella manera. ¿Qué sucedia con ella? Logan no sabia como comenzar una conversación con ella. "¿Qué nos pasa _man? _Es Laura, ni que te fuera a morder." pensó Logan.

"Supongo que vinieron afuera a aprovechar el día lindo." comentó de repente entre cruzandose con la mirada de Isabella. No hubo caso, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y rió en lo bajo. Logan intentó otra vez. "¿Seguis estudiando, Isabella?" y le dedicó una sonrisa.

"Si, no es lo mismo que en Minessota pero por lo menos lo sigo intentando en la Academia Estatal de Franklin Brown." comentó rapidamente.

"Es _re _aplicada. No se en que tiempo estudia, con tantas cosas que hace _encima."_ dijo envidiosamente Laura, con un tono medio en capricho. Iba a seguir balbuseando alguna que otra frase sin sentido hasta que Isabella se levantó bruscamente de su asiento.

"Voy a caminar un rato, Laura." dijo sin hacer notar algun tono de enojo en su voz.

"No te enojaste, ¿no?." insistió varias veces Laura.

"Yo te acompaño." intervinó Logan. "Y me contas que es de tu vida ahora."

Isabella no veía nada extraño en que lo acompañara. Ambos se despidieron de los chicos, y fueron caminando por las calles del barrio. Saludaron a varios vecinos en su recorrido, pero Isabella parecia no disfrutar mucho de su compañía. Para conseguir respuestas, Logan parecia ser un tirabuzón. Estaba totalmente intrigado en conocer a la nueva Isabella.

Ya habia llegado el atardecer y a pesar de los rayos de sol que mantenian el ambiente cálido, Isabella parecia incomoda y se estremecia muy seguido.

"Probablemente, si tuvieras tu celular ya hubieras pedido un rescate de mi." dijo Logan un poco molesto, pero sin perder la perseverancia. Recién se veían despues de mucho tiempo, era típico que al principio les costaría establecer una conversación como en los viejos tiempos.

"No digas eso, perdón. Debe ser que no te veia en mucho tiempo." contestó Isabella sinceramente.

"Creeme, no cambie en nada, por si eso es lo que te preocupa. Sigo siendo el mismo Logan de antes, el chico con el que jugabas todas las tardes por el barrio, el mismo con quien estudiaste durante toda la primaria." recordó Logan.

Isabella volvio a emitir un gesto de aprobación. "Veo que no cambiaste en nada." rió nuevamente. "Siempre el mismo Logan travieso, seria muy raro tenerte ahora aca y no reconocerlo."

"Entonces, te acordas de mi. No es que no queras hablarme. Debo haber hecho algo en el pasado que no te gusto entonces." rió nerviosamente Logan.

"No hiciste nada, no seas tonto."

"Yo te noto algo distinta." confesó Logan. Luego de haber dicho eso, deseo no haberlo ni siquiera pensarlo. De repente noto que Isabella parecia tener frío y le ofrecio su campera. "Toma, te la presto. No tengo frio."

"Voy a arruinar tu campera de super estrella. No puedo usarla Logan."

"Es de cuerina, no te preocupes. Ni que me gustase usar ese estilo de cosas." y rompieron ambos en carcajadas.

Logan acomodó su chaqueta en los hombros de Isabella y pudo sentir el dulce aroma que llevaba en su cabello. Tomo su pelo y lo acomodo en su costado izquierdo. Isabella no parecio sentir esa misma sensación que el habia percibido en esos pocos segundos.


	5. Don't Bring Me Down

Durante el camino de regreso, ambos parecían haber tomado mayor confianza uno en el otro. Si se habian llevado muy bien durante su niñez, ¿qué podría arruinar el intento de reencontrarse durante su adolescencia?. Ahora Isabella sentía que realmente podia confiar en alguien. Al fin podria mostrar quien era ahora, ser mas abierta con el muchacho que practicamente compartio varios años de su vida.

"¿Diferente, de que manera.? quisó saber Isabella, retomando la confesión de Logan.

"Bueno...no se, ahora sos más tranquila." respondió y notó como su compañia no tomó aquella frase como una respuesta estable. "Es decir, antes solías ser algo extrovertida, hablabas _hasta por los codos..."_

"Muchas cosas han cambiado, Logan." Aquellas palabras no parecieron gustarle a Logan.

"Podes confiar en mi, Isa." dijo Logan con toda la confianza y precisión del mundo, tratando de abrir ese portal que tanto le habia costado hasta ahora.

"No es tan fácil de explicar. Es muy largo." Isabella comenzó a cerrar dicho portal.

"Hey, tenemos como ocho cuadras...si caminamos en un segundo una distancia de tres centímetros _cosa que_ un pie deba pedirle permiso al otro para moverse, hasta vamos a tener tiempo de sobra." Logan siempre habia tenido ese talento de mezclar alguna ciencia con algún chiste en el momento. Le encantaba poder levantarle el animo a la gente, ya sea con algún chiste de muy mal gusto, pero que por lo menos salvaba de caer en la depresión próxima.

_Isabella acaba de sonreír. Logan, creo que estas comenzando..._

"¿Te acordas cuando me fui de la ciudad, y prometi que nos mantendriamos en contacto?" interrumpió Isabella a sus pensamientos.

"Que por cierto espere una carta tuya por lo que quedaba de la primaria y parte de la secundaria, y nunca la recibi. Se la habra llevado el..."

"No te la pude enviar, sinceramente, no pude. Luego apareció la era cibernetica, pero no tenia tu _email_." interrumpió otra vez.

"Bueno, pero _que más da, _¡ahora estas aca viviendo en la misma ciudad que yo!. Te vas a cansar de mi, Isabella."

"Eso es a lo que quería llegar."

"¿Por qué viniste a vivir a Los Angeles?"

Isabella no quiso responder a aquella pregunta. Trató de no emocionarse frente a el, por lo que contuvo las lágrimas hasta estar en un momento libre de el. La marcha paro, pero luego retomo camino. Logan quiso mirarla en el rostro, buscó su palida cara con descuido, pero ella se encontraba mirando el suelo y no alzó su mirada de allí en ningun instante. Ella sabia que si se encontraba con aquellos ojos curiosos, comenzaría a avergonzarse, más de lo que ya estaba. Y peor después de contarle toda la historia.

"Me vine aca a vivir junto con Laura y su familia, hace más de un año."

"Pero... ¿Y tus padres?" insistió Logan, tomando de su brazo. Se percató de la mirada sensible de aquella chica a su lado, y decidió soltarla y tratar de no mostrar ningun signo de pánico.

"Logan...mi madre..." Isabella inhalo fuertemente, y continuó. "Ella falleció, hace cuatro años. En un viaje en auto hacia Nueva ." Isabella supo mantenerse calmada.

"Per-Perdón Isabella. Dios la debe tener en la gloria." _Logan, practicamente te podes tirar abajo de un tren ahora._ "Pero, si te molesta que hablemos de este tema, podemos hablarlo en otro momento. Pero...¿y tu papá?."

"Logan, no sabes lo dificil que fue lidiar con mi padre durante todos esos años sin mi mamá. El nunca apoyo mi sueño de ser artista, a veces cuando discutiamos, me agredía verbalmente y luego otras veces..." de repente dejó de contarle, como si quisiera olvidarse de aquellos recuerdos que ahora volvian a su mente después de haber estado guardados en la misma por mucho tiempo. "...otras veces salía lastimada."

_Yo que lo creía tan bueno a ese imbecil que ahora me vengo a enterar que la golpeaba a mi amiga.. _"Tu papa es un terrible h...Perdón, ¿Cómo te encontras ahora?"

"Bastante bien, aunque no lo creas. Laura me ofrecio quedarme con ella cuanto lo necesite. Ella fue la única quien me ayudo en ese momento que más lo precise. Yo siempre quise seguir con mis estudios, por lo que debia tomar la iniciativa de escapar de casa, o nunca iba a crecer y poder tomar mis propias decisiones."

"Isabella, por favor, si necesitas algo, conta conmigo para lo que sea. Yo puedo ayudarte, y no habria drama alguno en hacerlo." confesó Logan.

"Muchas gracias Logan, realmente apreció que ahora vivamos en la misma ciudad como en los viejos tiempos. Perdón por amargarte el día de esta manera."

"No, yo fui el que insitió. No me amargaste el día para nada porque estuve cerca tuyo bastante tiempo del mismo." _Demasiado directo amigo._

"Bueno, el mio tampoco, pudimos ponernos al día con algunas cosas." Isabella le dedicó una sonrisa y el se la devolvió.

Para cambiar el ambiente, y principalmente calmar a Isabella, Logan se ingenió una pregunta que ayudaria. El silencio fue largo, pero al menos no pertubador. "¿Seguís estudiando piano?"

"Sigo practicando, pero no yendo a clases y ese estilo de cosas. Mis recursos no alcanzan para seguir estudiando como lo hacia antes."

_Hoy no le pegamos ni a una pibe. _"Gustavo...mi _dueño _arma varias de nuestras canciones en su piano. El tal vez pueda ayudarte a seguir avanzando." _Como si Gustavo fuese a hacerlo._

"Seria demasiado amable de tu parte, pero no te preocupes, aún puedo seguir en el colegio. _Che, _pero dejemos de hablar tanto de mi...¿La banda, como va todo?."

Logan comentó apasionadamente el comienzo de la banda hasta a lo que habían llegado a lograr hoy en día. Realmente se los veía como en los viejos tiempos.

Al llegar a la casa de Laura, ella les dijó que Carlos se habia caido del árbol de su casa por estar intentando actuar como un mono. Los tres rieron y se escucho a Carlos quejarse desde adentro donde reposaba acostado en el sillón del living. Logan llamó un remix para que viniera a por ellos mientras se adentraban a la casa por la puerta principal. Los cuatro esperaron sentados hasta oir una bocina en las afueras. Carlos se tomó por los hombros de Logan cuando este se acercó para ayudarlo a levantarse. Salieron y caminaron cuidadosamente hasta llegar a la puerta del automóvil y allí lo acomodo. Logan volvio a despedirse de ambas chicas, y subió del otro lado del transporte. Carlos saludó por la ventanilla del mismo y así arrancaron viaje hasta Palm Woods.

"Hoy realmente la pase bien." comentó Carlos, quejandose del dolor que le provocaba estar en su posición.

"Yo también." dijó Logan.

**Nota del autor:**

**Logan: Aaaaaaaalto quilombo se armó en este capitulo. Te voy a prender fuego la casa Marla, me haces quedar como re colgado.**

**Yo: Dale que te espero. Mira quien me amenaza, el capitan Don Timidón.**

**Logan: Ya quisieras. Que no te extrañe si el dia de mañana te despertas en escombros.**

**Yo: Callate, que después vas a quedar re bien. Y ahi me vas a tener que regalar algo para agradecerme.**

**Carlos: Mira las cosas que hago para llamar la atención.**


	6. Heartbreak Hotel

'_Isabella' _recordó Logan. Habia estado todo el día de aquí para alla que olvido completamente que se vería con ella. También había acordado en encontrarse con los chicos en la piscina de Palm Woods, pero también pareció haberlo olvidado. Su amistad con ellos ya no era la misma. Si bien antes solían mejorar la estadía de cada una de las futuras estrellas en el hotel con sus aventuras, ahora ya no jugueteaban tanto como antes. El cansancio los sobrevaloraba. Todo el día permanecían de aquí para allá, ya sea a una entrevista, una toma de fotos, campañas solidarias, visitas, planificaciones de futuros conciertos…

Los chicos parecían haber cambiado su actitud con respecto al otro. Vivir por cuatro años consecutivos en el apartamento 2J era simple, hasta que sufrieron algunos momentos los cuales decidieron sepultar y nunca volver a mencionar. Así parecía mejor. No tocarlos acaso que sea de su necesidad o para incrementar las llamas de alguna discusión. En ese aspecto se los consideraba no haber madurado del todo, pero al parecer si lo suficiente como para evitarse por varios días.

Kendall ya no estaba junto a Jo. Ella había partido a Nueva Zelanda para grabar su próxima película protagónica, "_Ghost Haunters_". La decisión de tomarse un tiempo no les venía mal en cuestión de ambos. En un principio, ellos no tenían muchas cosas en común. Entonces ¿Por qué estar juntos? Ninguno de ellos creían en las almas gemelas, pero cada vez que su relación sufría un quiebre de concentración y trataban de remediarlo siempre se volvía mas difícil. Y que Kendall estuviera enojado con los chicos, traía más problemas cuando prácticamente se los podían omitir. Aunque al verlos juntos todos sabían que el amor flotaba sobre ellos, decidieron darse un respiro. Un respiro que duró más de siete meses.

Logan no lucharía por ganarse el corazón de Jo, ya que Camille lo había solicitado y priorizado para ella al mencionárselo a la nueva visitante apenas arribó a su cuarto de hotel. Las oportunidades de Logan eran mínimas. Apartando aquellas de su timidez, fue cuando él se enteró de lo que Camille había rumoreado que mantenían una relación secreta juntos, ya se habían acabado. Pero tampoco le molesto, porque en aquel momento creyó saber quien merecía de su amor. Ella era atractiva, inteligente y compatible a sus ojos, aunque su actitud extrovertida y rara no lo era del todo con la de él. Intentaron salir un par de veces, pero su relación no era muy comprensible. Y con ayuda del malentendido entre ella y James, Logan sufrió de amor por primera vez. Él era el chico enamorado de las matemáticas y de las ciencias, pero la aparición de Camille había logrado que todo aquello quedara atrás. Lo único que importaba era la pasión que existía entre ellos dos y nada más. Había llegado a un punto en el que Logan se imaginaba una vida junto a su única mujer y luego esa traición fue un gran duelo para su corazón y junto al mismo calló todos sus sentimientos. Camille nunca había sido una chica muy centrada, y eso no le gustaba del todo a Logan, pero sí logró soportarlo por dos años, uno más no haría cambio alguno…según sus suposiciones. Logan no pudo soportar ser engañado por su mejor amigo, y mucho menos por la persona que más amor le había ofrecido durante su primera experiencia. Justo cuando habían consolidado una relación estable, Logan deseó que James simplemente ese día no hubiera existido.

La primera cita oficial de una relación entre novios después de tantas revueltas, finalmente era una salida formal. Decidieron ir a por unos frappé de cereza después de una entrevista con el locutor de radio más codiciado de aquello días y un ensayo general de la próxima obra de teatro debut de Camille. Entre risas, abrazos, besos robados y un fresco descanso frente al lago del parque central de la ciudad Camille comentó que debía confesarle algo.

"Estábamos ensayando, y bueno…Jam-James quiso practicar la escena del beso…"

"Camille, ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?." preguntó Logan confuso.

"No deberías confiar en mí."

"¿Qué decís? Sé que nos costó bastante llegar a lo unidos que somos hoy. Pero confío en vos ciegamente, desde la primera vez que…"

"No. Logan, escúchame. Yo-yo no fui una gran novia." Interrumpió Camille antes de emocionarse con lo que Logan acabaría por decir. "James y yo hemos hecho algo más que solo besarnos."

"¿Algo más, cómo? ¿Era parte de la escena?" Logan comenzó a sentirse incómodo.

"Logan, no. ¿Te acordas del viernes pasado, que James dijo que íbamos a ensayar la escena más importante de la obra?"

"Si, que James faltó a la clase de grabación con Gustavo, pero no importa. ¿Qué pasa con eso?"

"La escena esa fue la más difícil para nosotros. Pero no comenzamos a practicarla el viernes, ya lo habíamos hecho."

"¿Entonces por qué nos mintió James?" insistió Logan. Él confiaba en Camille, pero no demasiado en James, no en la persona quien tenía la fama de ganador con mujeres.

"No les mintió, porque la volvimos a ensayar. Pero una cosa nos llevo a la otra…" Camille se detuvo por un momento. "James aquella noche dijo que iba a tomar unos tragos antes de volver con ustedes, para poder soportar como lo iban a cargar por estar estudiando teatro y todo el maquillaje que llevaba encima aquel día. Yo le ofrecí quedarse a tomar en mi departamento así no gastaba guita al pedo y se ahorraba tiempo de salir afuera del hotel y después volver. Nos acomodamos en el sillón y para la mitad de la noche habíamos bajado cinco latas de cerveza cada uno. Lentamente comenzó a besarme y a recostarse sobre mi cada vez más cerca…"

"Es por eso que no contestabas mis llamadas al día siguiente. Y por eso James no podía ni siquiera mirarme a la cara."

"Perdí mi virginidad." Camille soltó las palabras como si las mismas estuvieran ardiendo en su lengua desde que todo el dialogo había comenzado.

Tomó su campera, se levantó del césped en el que estaban sentados hablando y comenzó a caminar sin escuchar a los reclamos de Camille. Ella no parecía del todo enojada o culpable una vez que le confesó su engaño. Logan se dirigió hacia el lobby del hotel, y permaneció allí sentado hasta el anochecer. Logan se prometió no volver a cometer el mismo error. No se enamoraría de alguien como Camille si desde un principio el compromiso se calcula imposible entre polos distintos. Como manejaría aquello, si el corazón era el que aún sostenía las riendas atadas a sus sentimientos sin dejarlo pensar con claridad. Descubrir que su relación con Camille no fue un logro, destinó todo su esfuerzo al vacio y se propuso prestar más atención. Logró calmarse, pero una imagen de los cuerpos sudorosos de ambos, y el placer que le concedía a su novia por parte de otra persona que no era él bloqueó su mente por completo.


End file.
